Fighting for Love (NaruHina Love story)
by muntariab14
Summary: Hinata was always a nice, kind girl around school and others. But when you mess with her she is not so sweet and innocent anymore. Naruto found that out when the young heiress kicked him. Naruto was a popular boy with the most popular girl as his girlfriend but when the Hyuuga girl kicked him, she managed to kick him to his heart as well. (I do not own Naruto munchkins)
1. Back to Drama (Hinata's POV)

NaruHina Story

Hinata's POV

"Ri-ri-right here  
Thi-thi-this young girl (girl)  
She's so cute (cute)  
Every time I see her wear a fresh pair of shoes  
'Cause this young girl  
She's such a killer…"

"Ugh…" I said, while pulling the covers over my head. "Is it really 7:00 already?"

I went to my alarm clock and turned it off. I then sat up on my bed and fell back down on my pillow. _'I'm so tired.' _I thought. After seven minutes of groaning and moaning, I finally got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower.

After that, I brushed my teeth and went back to my room. I went to my closet and tried to find something ok to wear. "Hmm… no, no, no, maybe….not,"

Finally I settled on a pair of black leggings, a purple skirt, a black undershirt, and white tank top that says 'Nerd Enough 4 Ya?' I went to the bathroom and tried to mess with my long, dark blue hair. I brushed it and brushed it to make it look straight, but instead I just put it in a low pony tail. I went back to my room grabbed my purple flip-flops, grabbed my book bag and headed out the door.

I got a text on my iPhone and saw that it was from Neji.

"Hey, do you want me to come and pick you up? I'm not far from your house." he said, with no enthusiasm in his text what-so ever. I texted him back. "Nah, I'm taking my bike."

"Ugh, ok. Be careful. Do you want me to bring some star bucks?"

"YES! WHITE CHOCOLATE MOCHA PLEASE!"

"-_- Fine."

I put my phone in my backpack and headed for the garage. There I saw my purple baby. My motorcycle. Neji doesn't like me taking it. He says I look unladylike and I could get hurt or something. I listened to him once and every time he lectured me about it I just zone him out. I love Neji, but he's just a little over protective. I can't help with that though; he just cares too much. He's like a brother to me.

I found my helmet and the keys. I started my bike and grabbed my phone. I put my ear buds in and put my helmet on. I opened the garage door and rode off. _'Another day of boring old school. Great…' _

********************  
I got to school and saw Neji. I rode over to him and I saw him scowl. He really hates my bike. "Hinata," he said. "when are you going to grow up and get a car?"

I rolled my eyes. "We go over this everyday Neji. I'll get a car when I am old and grey and want to spend the rest of my life with a bunch of cats."

He rolled his eyes and I smiled. "I'm going to park my bike. Be back in a sec. And you better have my coffee." I rode off before he said anything and went to my favorite parking space. It was right in front of the school doors so I can hurry towards my bike at the end of the day. Plus it has the right amount of sunlight that hits my bike just right. Neji doesn't see why I like that spot so much, but he just doesn't have a personality. I mean the guy didn't even cry when we watched 'The Notebook'. So I would understand why he doesn't get it.

I was just about to turn into it, seeing that beautiful sunlight, before I saw a hot pink Mercedes pull into my parking space. I groaned cause I know who that pink trash of a car belongs to. Sakura, the most popular girl in school, came out of the car with a smug look on her face. She saw me and gave me her fakest smile that I rolled my eyes to.

"Oops. Sorry Hinata. I guess I didn't see you. You really need a bell around your neck." she said.

I rolled my eyes again and almost rode off to my 2nd favorite parking space when I heard yelling. "HEY I SAW THAT YOU WHORE!" Then Temari came from behind me. I saw TenTen running after her. I saw Temari hot with fury. '_Oh no. Here we go again.' _

Sakura glared at her. "What did you call me?"

Temari smirked. "You bad at hearing or something? I said Whore. W…H…O…R…E! WHORE! How dare you take that spot that was Hinata's. You saw her there you bitch!"

Sakura came over to where I am with her skanky outfit. She had on a too tight, light pink tank top with a cherry on it and a very short hot pink skirt with hot pink high heels to match. She always wears to much pink for my comfort and just staring at her makes me think of a Pepto-Bismol bottle.

"I'll make you regret calling me that. I can end you!" she said pointing a finger at Temari.

"If you think you can end me, then why am I still here?" said Temari, smacking Sakura's finger away. They glared at each other for a long time before I finally got annoyed and spoke up. "Temari just let it go. She got the parking space so let it go."

Temari gave me a look. "But Hinata, you can't let this bitch do that to you. That was mean and cruel."

"And I can fight my own battles." I said. Temari was about to protest but then she sighed, flipped Sakura off and walked towards TenTen. I looked back at Sakura and saw her smirk. "What? You finally gonna fight me Hyuuga?" she said.

"No Sakura." I said, starting to ride off. "Your just simply not worth my time." She scowled and stomped off and I went to my 2nd favorite spot. I turned off my bike, grabbed my book bag and walked towards Neji's BMW. I saw Temari and TenTen there too, drinking their star bucks coffee. I gave Neji a glare and he gave me my White Chocolate Mocha with extra white chocolate. I smiled and took a sip loving the chocolaty taste.

"You should have kicked her ass Hinata." said Temari, sipping her Hazelnut Macchiato. "Wipe that smug look off her skank face."

"You know I don't fight unless the person I fight hits me. Self defense Temari."

"I know but still. I hate her."

"We all know Temari." said TenTen, blowing off her Skinny Mocha. "But she's Hinata's problem, not ours. Hinata knows what she's doing, so we need to lay off ok?"

"Yea I know what I'm doing."

"Even though she's stupid for letting her do that to her." said Neji, drinking his black coffee.

I glared at him and he shrugged. I was about to say something but then the warning bell went off saying we only have 10 minutes to class. I sipped my coffee and headed to Kurenai's class. "Why in such a hurry?" asked Neji.

"Test for Kurenai's class. Huge English Test. 40% of my grade. Got to go. See ya!" I ran into the building and hurried towards Kurenai's class so I can study before the test. _'Something tells me this is going to be a horrible day.' _I thought.


	2. The Strength in a Kick (Naruto's POV)

Fighting for Love Chapter 2

(Naruto's POV)

"I'm telling you dude." said Kiba, leaning up against a locker. "All the hot honeys are in chorus, dance, or orchestra. And since we're in photography together we can get some pics of the hot babes. They'll just think we're doing stuff for yearbook."

I rolled my eyes and took my math book out of my locker. '_That's Kiba for you.' _I thought. _'Always finding ways to get himself kicked in the face.' _

"So what do you think Naruto?" he said, nudging my arm.

"I think you're an idiot." I said.

He gave me a look and sighed. "Bah! Geez I know you weren't going to agree. I mean your tied to Sakura. But you could at least tell me if it's a good idea or not."

"Kiba, it's not."

"And why not?"

"Because every girl knows you as being a pervert and even if you say that you are taking pictures for yearbook, they won't believe you and you my friend will get smacked or kicked or even a restraining order."

"The restraining order only happened once. How was I supposed to know Aya's father was a cop."

I rolled my eyes again and headed to Kakashi's class with Kiba close behind me. As I was going though, I heard a lot of commotion. "LOOK OUT!" "SORRY."

"WATCH IT!"

"SORRY.."

I turned around to see what was the fuss about when I saw a girl run into Kiba and spill something on the back of his shirt. _'Coffee?'_

Kiba looked kind of furious. "HEY! WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GO-" Then he stopped and really saw who the person was. "Oh Hinata, sorry about yelling at you." He held out his hand to help her up.

"It's ok Kiba. It was my fault." she said, while grabbing his hand. "I was trying to hurry up and get to Kurenai's class. You know we have that big test today."

Kiba grew pale. "OH CRAP! I TOTALLY FORGOT. UGH!" He was about to run towards his locker before the girl stopped him.

"You have coffee on your shirt Kiba. Sorry."

He looked at the back of his shirt and smiled at her. "It's ok Hinata. I got an extra shirt in my locker."

She smiled at me and ran towards her class, running past me. I went up to Kiba at his locker, getting his notebook and a new shirt. "Hey Kiba, who was that girl? Is she new here?"

Kiba gave me a confused look. "What? You never met Hinata before? She's been in our science class since forever. She's been here since elementary school. How can you not know her?"

I shrugged. "I guess I haven't noticed any of the girls in our school lately."

"Because Sakura has you whipped."

I hit his arm and heard the warning bell go off, telling us that we only have 5 minutes till we get to class.

"Crap!" said Kiba, closing his locker shut. "I'm so going to fail this test. See you later Naruto!"

"See you." I said and headed towards Kakashi's class. Before I got through the door though, I felt two arms around my neck. "Hey there sexy. We still have 3 minutes till we have class. I smirked and turned around to face my girlfriend Sakura. She smiled at me and pressed her lips against mine. I could taste the strawberry lip-gloss that she had on and I was determined to take every ounce of it off of her lips.

"Can you guys go get a room?"

I turned and saw Sasuke there; looking annoyed at us. I smiled at him.

"Sorry Sasuke. I guess we got a little out of hand." He rolled his eyes and pushed past us. Sakura gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went inside. I felt my cheek and smiled to myself before heading into the classroom.

With Kakashi being late to class, again, with his lame excuses; that was pretty much the highlight of my day. 2nd,3rd and 4th period was a total snooze fest. Though it wasn't all that boring with Sakura and me making out between classes. I swear, I think my lips are sore with all the kissing we were doing.

Sakura and I have been going out since the middle of high school in our sophomore year. Ever since then we've been named cutest couple and the most popular couple in the yearbook. And that was expected, since we both are popular with me being a basketball star and her being the head cheerleader and student body president. We're pretty much your standard popular couple.

I never cared about that but Sakura did. She pretty much was popular before we dated but when we got together her popularity sky rocketed. She cared about her image and all that stuff I didn't care about. I was just happy when she agreed to be my girlfriend and that we are in love. Really in love.

I was on my way towards the cafeteria with Sakura holding my hand and Kiba, Sasuke, Karin, Shikamaru, Ino, Suigetsu, and Sai behind us.

"The best girls are the one's who where their skirts to their knees." said Kiba.

"Kiba," said Ino. "You like any kind of girl. Why does clothing matter now?"

"Because Ino, you don't want a girl dressing like a skank do you?"

We all rolled our eyes at Kiba and sighed. "Kiba is such a big pervert." whispered Sakura in my ear.

"And I definitely like a girl with tights and a skirt. Excuse me." said Kiba, now walking past us and going over to the girl that fits that description. That's when I realize it was that girl from this morning. "Oh no."

Sakura started to laugh. "I can't wait to see this." I looked at her and let go of her hand and went towards Kiba. I was going to say who that girl was before it was too late. I saw Kiba pull her skirt at the end. "Hey baby, like your skirt."

I smacked his head and whispered. "Kiba that's that Hinata girl from this morning you doofus."

Kiba went pale and he had the strangest look on his face. Fear? He started to back up mumbling. "Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap." I looked towards Hinata and saw her tense up a bit. "Umm… I'm sorry about that. Kiba was just being stupid. I hope you can forgive him for that."

Then she done something I didn't expect. She turned around and did a jumping back kick towards my face. Thank goodness I saw what she was about to do before her foot met my face. I blocked her kick with my hand but I didn't know that her foot was so powerful. I went flying by her kick a good four or five feet. But boy did it hurt. I heard a scuffing of feet coming towards me and I saw Sakura's face.

I then sat up and looked at Hinata. Her face was all red and she looked embarrassed and angry at the same time. "YOU PERVERT! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SKIRT, YA HEAR! I'LL KNOCK YOUR ASS TO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK IF YOU DO THAT MOVE AGAIN. JUST TRY ME!"

I saw Sakura come towards her. "NARUTO DIDN'T DO IT YOU FREAK. HE TOLD YOU IT WAS KIBA! GET YOUR FACTS STRIGHT YOU PSYCO!"

She looked at me for a second but it seemed like that second was forever. I didn't notice how beautiful she was. Then again, I didn't even know she existed before, but even so, she was cute. She wasn't like anybody I've seen before. '_She seems….different.'_

She looked around and saw everybody looking at her. I saw her face go red and she just started running. "Naruto are you ok?" asked Kiba putting a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry man. I should have warned you about Hinata's moves and her strength. That's why I don't mess with her at all. Are you alright?"

I just kept looking at the spot where she left. I felt a sharp pain in my hand and looked at it. It was red and had a few scratches on it. I looked at it a long time before a smile appeared on my lips. Then I started to laugh. I didn't know why I was laughing but I just felt like it. It was just so funny to me.

My friends and my girlfriend were all looking at me funny. "Why are you laughing Naruto?" asked my cousin Karin.

"I think Hinata hit the Dobe pretty hard." said Sasuke.

I just kept laughing; thinking about how that girl kicked my ass was the most funniest and exciting thing that happened to me all day.


	3. Lunch Time

(Hinata's POV)

I ran out of there as fast as I could with my face as red as a tomato. 'I can't believe it.' I thought. 'Not only did I just kick someone but I kicked Naruto-kun. The most popular guy in school. Ugh this day keeps getting worse and worse.'

I ran out of the school building breathing hard and still having my face as red as a tomato. Not only did I embarrass myself but I also got scolded at by that bitch girlfriend of his. If that's not enough I lost my coffee by spilling it all over my neighbor's shirt, I think I made at least a B on my English test and I had a surprise quiz in Math. Things just utterly suck today.

"Hey Hinata!" said Temari, coming over to me with TenTen following right behind her.

"Hey guys." I said.

"What's wrong? You look like you just ran a marathon." said TenTen

"Long story. I had a pretty bad day so far."

Temari then wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Aw… what's wrong? Is it a Pinky Pig problem?"

I laughed at Temari's pet name for Sakura. "She's only ¼ of the problem."

"Just say the word and I'll put that Pink Bitch in her place."

"She's my problem Temari. Plus you're older than we are. It would seem like you were bullying her or something and you know you can't get into anymore trouble this year."

Temari sighed. "Ugh you're such a nice person. It's actually making me nauseous."

I laughed at Temari. She's been my best friend since middle school. Along with TenTen. When I was shy and timid, they didn't mind it one bit. They still wanted to be my friends. They always seem to make me feel better when I'm upset or make me laugh. Temari was always the fun, outgoing, badass girl. Though TenTen is more mature and fun. Still they're my best friends and I don't know what I would do without them.

"By the way, where's Neji?" I asked.

"Out getting a Pizza for lunch." said TenTen. "He insisted on a pizza rather than getting Chick-Fil-A. Ugh my boyfriend is a piece of work."

"I agree with you on that one. He such a Narcissist. That Judgemental DoucheBag." said Temari.

"Oh so I guess you don't want pizza?" said a voice. We turned around to be met by Neji holding what smelled like a pepperoni pizza and was holding bottles of soda.

"Well what I meant to say was you're the most nicest person I have ever met and I'm not just saying that because I'm starving."

"Yea right." he said, handing the pizza to me. "What's up with you? Your face is red."

"Long story. I'll tell you guys when we're devouring this pizza."

We walked to our favorite spot to have lunch, which was the back of the school where they had basketball courts and nice picnic tables under the cherry blossom trees.

After we got settled at a picnic table and I at least got a slice of pizza, I told them everything that happened so far today at school.

"Damn. You're day really has been a pain in the ass." said Temari, stuffing her face with pizza.

"Yea…" said TenTen. "I mean this was worst then you falling and tripping on the first day of high school."

"Hey that only happened once!" I whined. "On the stairs."

Neji sighed. "Frankly with the whole Naruto thing. I wouldn't look into that all that much. I hope that fox boy got some brain damage done to him."

"Though I wished you attacked that dog boy while you were at it too. I mean he sounds like such a douche." said Temari

"Kiba is not all bad. You guys hardly know him. He's really cool once you meet him." I said

"So you forgive him for pulling your skirt?" asked TenTen.

"Hell no. But I'm just saying not to judge a person by the stuff you heard them do."

They laughed and I did too. Suddenly I felt more relaxed and more happier than I was. Which is what I love about hanging out with my friends. Like I said, without them I would probably be a loner. Well I already am one since they're older than me but you know what I mean.

I smiled. Then Neji and Temari ended up getting out some UNO cards and TenTen got out a radio. I laid back on the picnic seat and ended up singing to the song that was playing.

(Naruto's POV)

I went on to lunch like I normally did with my friends. They were talking about how summer is going to be coming soon and what they were going to do and such. My mind however was wondering off to a certain dark blue headed girl.

I looked down at my hand. It was still red and had a few scratches on it. Plus it still really hurts.

_'Who knew a girl could be that strong.' _I thought. _'She literally kicked my ass.'_

"Hey Naruto, you alright?" asked Kiba, looking at his friend with worry.

"Yea. You've been awfully quiet since what happened with that Hinata girl." said Karin.

"Oh really?" I said, scratching the back of my head. "I guess I just didn't notice."

They eyed me curiously and I just laughed.

"That little emo bitch didn't have the right to kick you." said Sakura, munching on a carrot stick.

"Sakura, Hinata is far from being emo." said Kiba.

We all turned to Kiba and he had an expression between annoyance and bored. "What? Hinata is not emo. Even if you think that, she's not. She's far too sweet and kind and innocent."

I looked at Sakura who had an angry expression on her face. "What do you know Kiba? You're a pervert who can't get a single girl to like you. You belong in her little group of weirdos."

"Sakura! That's kind of mean don't you think?" said Ino, looking at her friend.

"Oh lighten up Pig." said Sakura. "It's not like I said anything hurtful. He already knew that anyway."

Kiba glared at Sakura before getting up from the table.

"Where are you going Kiba?" I asked.

"I'm going to apologize to Hinata. Hopefully she'll forgive me so she can tutor me this weekend."

"I'll come with you."

Everyone at the table looked at me, especially Sakura. She had a disgust look on her face. "I'm just going to talk to her guys. I'll be back."

They all nodded. "Don't get kicked again Dobe." said Sasuke.

I glared at him and flipped him off. "Whatever Teme." I went and kissed Sakura on the cheek and smiled at her. She just closed her eyes and kept eating her lunch.

**Naruto then went and followed Kiba to go and find Hinata.**


End file.
